


The Alpha And The Hyperactive Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, From Puppy To Human!Derek, Fusion, M/M, Puppy!Derek, The Frog Prince - Freeform, lonely!Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He rolls onto his side and presses a kiss to Alpha's nose, thanking him for being there for him, when Alpha suddenly disappeared. No, he didn't disappear, he just...transformed. In to a fairly handsome naked man that currently had Stiles' lips pressed against his nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alpha And The Hyperactive Boy

Since Scott had started neglecting his best friend duties to be with Allison (for instance, this had to be at least the seventh game night he'd missed these past two months), Stiles had to find other ways to entertain himself. He'd tried making other friends (Erica intimidated the hell out of him, Boyd ignored him and Isaac just talked about Scott all the time), he'd tried taking up a hobby (he nearly burned the kitchen down cooking, sewing led to him getting stitches which was ironic and juggling gave him a concussion) and he'd tried getting a part time job (he was always fired after the first day).

So, of course, he got a puppy. A puppy that he'd named 'Alpha' because, for some reason, everyone in school had started calling Stiles and his friends 'the pack'. Maybe it was because Erica had implied they had puppy piles. If Stiles had a pack, it'd be with people way cooler than them. Anyway, a puppy was something he could devote his time to. And it was completely adorable. Even his eyes that, in the right light, looked a glowering red. Which totally didn't freak him out one bit!

You know, apart from the first time when he was at the pound and the dog had turned his head ever so slightly, letting the eyes flash red. Which made Stiles scream but in a totally manly and unafraid fashion. And the reason he brought Alpha was because he liked it more than the rest, not because he wanted to prove that he wasn't afraid of a pup. Which he totally wasn't.

Over weeks he'd had Alpha, almost a month, he'd grown attached to the slightly grumpy puppy that would only fall asleep on bed after he'd made sure Stiles was completely safe and also asleep. Which Stiles thought was weird but, compared to the puppy's other habits, was actually kind of normal. Like, Stiles had honestly expected Alpha to bring him the paper every morning and be waiting patiently when he came home from school. Instead, whenever he woke up Alpha was staring out the window and when he came home, Stiles had to bribe him out from under the bed with the promise of curly friends. He hoped Alpha realized how much it took for Stiles to part with his curly fries.

But Stiles didn't mind, well not as much as he should, Alpha got him to stop thinking about Scott being a massive traitor to him and more time focused on training the puppy to fetch him the paper. Even though he didn't actually read the paper. He would start to just as soon as Alpha learned how to fetch it. And, hopefully, he'd manage to get the puppy to do more tricks.

He'd just finished writing a message back to Erica as to why he was so over being friends with Scott when Alpha ran into the room, a shot of deep black fur that hurried towards the bed. Stiles held his hand out and he began to lick at his fingers. He's always such a hungry pup. Stiles would have to be careful when feeding him or he'd get out of shape.

"Someone's cuddly today." Stiles smiles, patting Alpha's fur affectionately as the lump of fur wriggled in his lap. Stiles placed his phone on his bedside table, deciding texting Erica could wait, and devoted his attention towards Alpha. He didn't get many moments where the puppy wanted to be hugged so, when it happened, he made the most of it.

He lightly pressed his fingertips against his fur and began to tickle the puppy. Alpha barked and tried to playfully bite at him, jumping up and snapping at his fingers. After tickling him mercilessly, the puppy lost the sudden burst of energy he hand and nuzzled his leg. Stiles had began to know this sign as 'I want to sleep but you're still awake so go to bed' sign. The pathetic thing was, he'd actually started going to be earlier because of this.

"You can go to sleep before me, you know." Stiles laughs as he lays down on the bed, Alpha scrambling up the bed to lay next to him "But you wouldn't. Because you're loyal. Unlike Scott. Today, I was trying to talk to him about something important and he totally ignored me just because Allison was texting me." Stiles sniffs but can't help the smile that spreads across his face as Alpha barks.

He rolls onto his side and presses a kiss to Alpha's nose, thanking him for being there for him, when Alpha suddenly disappeared. No, he didn't disappear, he just...transformed. In to a fairly handsome naked man that currently had Stiles' lips pressed against his nose. Stiles scrambled back and averted his eyes from the naked man. And why the hell did he ever think it was a good idea to get Alpha that collar? It looked stupid on the dog and looked even more so on a human. Oh, God, was he really so lonely that his brain was coming up with people that don't exist?

Stupid brain.


End file.
